farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Caveman Club
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Caveman Club is an extension of FarmVille and is the 32nd Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 10th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Caveman Club (event). It stated its early access on June 20th, 2016 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on June 27th, 2016. Early Access With early access you will get: # Caveman Club market items # Access to exclusive Caveman Club quests & rewards # 1x - Caveman Starter Pack (consumable - value) ## 1x - ## 6x - Boulder - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - Caveman Clubs - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - Jungle Vine - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - Caveman Cudgel - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - Stone Chisel - (consumable - value each) ## 1x - Short Nose Bear Cub - (animal - value each) ## 1x - Mini Cave Sloth (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Vortex Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Mega Cave Combine - (vehicle - value) # 1x - Gaia Pegasus (animal ready to harvest - value) # 2x - Costumes ## 1x - Jungle Female Costume - ( value) ## 1x - India Male Costume - ( value) # 3x - Exclusive seeds ## Blue Paddy (land seed) ## Exotic Swirl Flower (land seed) ## Whirlpool Flower (land seed) # 1x - Free fuel for vehicles on the farm until June 27, 2016 (General Access) # 1x - Double the bushels when harvesting crops on the farm until June 27, 2016 (General Access) __NOWYSIWYG__ Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Rockmore Rotunda (main buildable) ## 1x - Rockmore Granary (similar to the Village Granary) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - Caveman Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Caveman Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Cave Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Caveman Club Craftshop ## 1x - Cave Stall ## 1x - Twostone Mill (with ?item? ready to harvest) ## 1x - Ani-Mall (Self Contained Crafting buildings - similar to the Elite Horses) # Animals ## 1x - ¿Animal 1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Animal 2? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - Fire Tree (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Tree 2? (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - ¿Decoration 1? ( value) ## 1x - ¿Decoration 2? ( value) # Plots: ## 12x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### 12x - Chrimson Shade Flowers (ready to harvest) ## 10x - Water plots, with room to add more. ### 10x - Ocean Feather Flowers (ready to harvest) # Hidden treasures: ## Land treasures: ### ?x - ¿Small treasure? (Small - requires 10 Caveman Cudgels ea.) ### ?x - ¿Medium treasure?s (Medium - requires 22 Caveman Cudgels ea.) ### ?x - ¿Large?s (Large - requires 28 Stone Chisels ea.) ### ?x - ¿Extra Larges (Extra Large - requires 42 Stone Chisels ea.) ## Water treasures: ### 3x - ¿Small Water treasure? (Small - requires 10 Caveman Cudgels ea.) ### 3x - ¿Medium Water treasure?s (Medium - requires 22 Caveman Cudgels ea.) ### 3x - ¿Large Water treasure?s (Large - requires 28 Stone Chisels ea.) ### 0x - ¿Extra Large Water treasure?s (Extra Large - requires 42 Stone Chisels ea.) __NOWYSIWYG__ Cave Points Cave Points are the new experience system for Caveman Club. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. __NOWYSIWYG__ How to gain Cave Points You can earn these Cave Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Caveman Club crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the Rockmore Rotunda (stationary building) # Leveling up your Rockmore Granary # Crafting in the Ani-Mall (Self-Contained crafting building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Caveman Club, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. __NOWYSIWYG__ Items The following items are locked to Caveman Club, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} __NOWYSIWYG__ Beat Caveman Club ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Hidden Treasure }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Farm Expansion }} __NOWYSIWYG__ See Also